The Troublemaker is YOU, not Me!
by obsessivecompulsiveHana-yan
Summary: WARNING : this is ChangHo/MinHo fic. which mean Jung Yunho yg jdi uke :3 Gak suka? Yodah Gak usah baca! Simple kan. *no summary* ChangHo ship? just read ;)
1. Chapter 1

The Troublemaker is YOU, not Me!

Cast : Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, and others

Genre : T for Teenager, school life ^^

Pairing : ChangHo/MinHo

Warning(s) :

**Tidak suka**? Silahkan dengan hormat, klik lah 'back' atau 'close' sekalian ^^

Cerita membosankan ini tentang Tante Jung saya yang jadi uke Shim Changmin! :3

Hati-hati bila mood langsung mendung saat membacanya!

Author membuka peluang sebesar2nya jika ada yang mau disampaikan (y)

**Fic pertama yang H post disini. **#trolololololol :DDDDDD

Yakin?

Baiklah, silahkan membaca ;D

—픔부앝 마사랗 이투 가무, 부간 아구! —

Disebuah lapangan sekolah menengah atas, ketika terik sinar matahari pas diatas kepala, seorang namja terus mendribble lalu melakukkan _shoot_ dari ring satu ke ring yang lain seolah tidak ada lagi hari esok. Tidak memberi istirahat sama sekali untuk kedua kaki dan lengan pendeknya.

"Basket berasal dari Amerika *hah* Serikat. Permainan *hah* ini diciptakan oleh James A. Naismith *hah* pada tahun 1891. Nama *hah* Federasi Bola Basket Internasional *hah* adalah FIBA (Federation *hah* Internationale de Basketball Amateur)."

"_Sudahlah Yunho, tidak ada gunanya menyiksa dirimu. Disini makin panas." _Tanpa adanya bentuk wujud, sisi angel Yunho bicara.

Giliran sisi devil Yunho yang berbicara. _"Kau mau berhenti huh? Apa jadinya dirimu nanti? huh? Memang bisa apa namja lemah sepertimu? huh?"_

"_Kembali ke kelas Han songsaeng, Yunho-ya."_

"_Tidak! Sudah tiada guna lagi kau jadi anak penurut! Predikatmu sudah E dimata guru-guru."_

"_Bilang maaf dan berjanjilah pada Han songsaeng kamu tidak akan lagi mengulanginya."_

"_Jangan! Kau tau orang tua itu tidak akan begitu saja melepaskanmu."_

"_Katakan 'Han songsaengnim , saya minta maaf atas perbuatan saya.''"_

"_Kau masih punya otak kan Yunho?"_

"_YA! Berhenti menimpali setiap ucapanku! Kau iblis jahat!"_

"_Itu memang tugasku, malaikat naïf!"_

"_Fuck_!" Teriak Yunho penuh amarah.

_Duk!_

Permainan solo bola basket berakhir dengan di bantingnya bola di tangannya ke tanah lapangan.

Sedangkan di sisi lain lapangan…

Dua orang namja terus bersitegang semenjak kedua namja itu turun dari SUV hitam. Yang satu berusaha meyakinkan dan yang satunya tetap teguh dengan egonya. Untung sekarang masih jam pelajaran.

"Aku bisa sendiri Choi!"

"tetapi tuan muda.. anda lebih baik lewat jalan koridor—"

"Terserah aku dong mau lewat mana! Tidak ada urusannya dengan—"

_DUK!_

"Argghh!"

"Tuan muda!"

—픔부앝 마사랗 이투 가무, 부간 아구! —

_Terkadang niat baik seseorang selalu disalah artikan. Seperti yang terjadi pada Yunho tadi pagi._

"_Hiks…hiks…Omma…"_

"_Payah, cengeng, anak mami. kau tidak akan bisa selamat." Tiada satu pun yang menolong, mereka memperhatikan namun sepertinya masih enggan mengakhiri pembully-an yang tengah seru-serunya berlangsung._

"_hiks..hiks.. OMMA.."_

'…_!' Yunho terpanggil untuk menolong. Dilepaskannya kuncian pada leher anak yang teraniaya tersebut dan berhasil membuat anak yang nakal terjatuh ke tanah, ditatapnya tajam anak yang menjahili._

_Tiba-tiba saja datanglah seorang ahjumma dengan raut tak senang. Yunho yakin ahjumma yang menolong anak nakal bangun ini adalah Ommanya. "Aigo! Apa yang kau lakukkan pada anakku?"_

"_Dia membully anak lain."_

"_Hah. Apa kau bercanda? Justru kau lah yang membully anakku sampai jatuh tadi!" si ahjumma tampak mencibir. Pejalan kaki yang lain melihati keributan yang tercipta. Sekali lagi tidak ada yang inisiatif untuk melerai. "Aigo.. ada apa dengan tatapan membunuh itu."_

"_Aku bicara fakta Nyonya!"_

"_Oh! kau siapa berani membentakku? Aigo, apa orangtuamu tak mengajari sopan santun padamu? Tsktsk pastinya mereka malu punya anak kurang ajar."_

_Pernyataan si ahjumma berhasil menusuk titik kelemahan di hati Yunho. Semuanya terasa sunyi untuk sekejap. "Ayo. Kita pergi dari sini sebelum namja kurang ajaran orang tua ini mengamuk."_

"…_,"_

_Terlepas dari lamunannya, Yunho mencari anak korban pembully-an tadi namun anak itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Yunho menghela nafas pelan. Jelas saja orang tidak akan membelanya. Lagipula siapa sih yang mau membela seorang namja berpenampilan acak-acakan seperti baru saja habis berkelahi—yeah, itu memang benar._

TBC

Permulaan pasti di tease dahulu, ya kan? :3

mungkin beberapa hari kedepan bisa saya usahakan untuk update chapter lain ;)

tapi kalau yang peminat fic ini sedikit, saya akan hapus ff ini dari ffn

hehehe itu aja … thx udah baca karyaku '-'/


	2. Chapter 2DiaJung Yunho?

Title : The Troublemaker is You, Not Me! chap 2

Cast : Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, etc

Genre : T for Teenage, school life ^^

Pairing : ChangHo/MinHo

Warning : adegan vulgar :"V

Yunho mesum /3

Ciyeeee yang udah baca chappie 2 nih :D Makasih 3 moga gak ngebosenin dan bikin muntah :"3

Telah 5 menit berlalu sejak bel jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Changmin mempercepat langkahnya semenjak jam pelajaran pertama ini ia harus duduk di kelas Ahn Soohee songsaengnim—guru sejarah yang super super super super super cerewet dan tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Changmin ingat betul disaat si wanita tua bermarga Ahn itu mengomeli seorang siswa yang **hanya **telat masuk 2 menit ke kelas sehabis izin dari WC. Siswa itu beserta satu kelas diharuskan mendengarkan ocehan sang guru sejarah sampai bel pergantian pelajaran berbunyi nyaring. Dan tentu saja Changmin tidak mau hal bodoh itu menimpa dirinya—siapa sih yang mau, coba?

Andai ia tidak menolak bantuan Siwon untuk mengantarnya sampai ke kelas…

"Minggirminggir."

BRUK!

"Ouh! Kakiku~!"

Yunho POV

"_Jam pelajaran pertama dimulai_. _Seluruh siswa/I harap menghadiri kelasnya masing-masing._"

APA?! Sudah masuk saja? Padahal aku baru mau sarapan. Aish~

Kuambil 5 bungkus roti yang baru saja kubeli kemudian memasukannya kedalam tas sandangku. Milkshake yang baru saja kupesan langsung kuteguk habis sampai aku hampir tersedak. Kedua kakiku dengan gesit berlari-larian diantara lorong-lorong kelas yang mulai sepi.

Kulirik sekilas arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku bersama gelang-gelang unik lainnya. _Shit_. umpatku.

"Minggirminggir"

BRUK!

Aku meringis mendengar bunyi jatuh orang yang kutabrak.

"Ouh! Kakiku~!"

Kakiku berhenti bergerak dan kubalikkan badan. _Setidaknya aku harus bertanggung jawab_.

"Ya, kau baik-baik saja kah?" kubantu dia untuk berdiri—meskipun tenagaku pas-pasan dikarenakan belum sarapan.

"YA! Bisa tidak sih jangan asal nabrak? Kau tidak lihat aku saja—"

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Changmin merasa dunia berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Sepasang mata bambinya membulat seolah hendak keluar dari tempatnya sementara sepasang mata puppy milik Yunho memancarkan rasa suka pada pandangan pertama. Perut Changmin terasa digelitiki, jantungnya bergedub 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya dan tubuh Changmin tiba-tiba memanas. Tanpa keduanya sadari, tangan Yunho perlahan terjulur hendak menyentuh wajah Changmin sebelum sebuah teriakan mebahana menghentikan pergerakan tangan Yunho.

"Yunho Hyung!~"

Yunho POV end

Yunho dan Changmin mengalihkan pandangan pada orang yang berteriak dari lantai atas dan tergesa-gesa menghampiri mereka.

"Ppaliwa, Hyung! Han Saem sudah mulai mengabsen!"

"Arra."

Changmin terdiam ditempatnya berdiri. Perutnya terasa digelitiki, jantungnya bergedub 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya dan tubuh Changmin tiba-tiba memanas. _Perasaan apa, tadi?_

—테토우벨마겔 잇 유, 놑 메!—

"LUNA MEMAKAI CD WARNA UNGU + BRA HITAM!"

"Brengsek! Tidak akan kuampuni kaauuu! YA BERHENTI KAU JUNG YUNHO!"

Hal rutin yang sering terjadi pada saat kelas olahraga yang ada Jung Yunhonya. Seo Joo Hyun Songsaengnim hanya acuh pada kejahilan 'kecil' macam ini. Memangnya siapa sih yang mau mencoba menghentikan seorang troublemaker yang SELALU berhasil membawa nama sekolah sampai dikenali publik dengan prestasi non-akademik yang segudang? Siapa yang berani?

"Ah…Tidakkkkk~~" Yunho meniru pose ala wanita yang baru saja kena pelecehan seksual dengan menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada seraya menyeringai jahil. Namja-namja dipinggir lapangan yang menyaksikan pertunjukan drama secara live dihadapan mereka sambil tertawa geli.

"Aku membencimu! huhuhu.. Jung!" Yunho berhasil menghindari lemparan sepatu dari Luna, masih dengan menyeringai jahil.

Sementara di pinggir lapangan…

"Dia boleh saja bersenang-senang sekarang, tapi liat saja nanti~"

"Aku tak sabar menunggu saat-saat itu…" Ucapan namja itu disahuti oleh seorang yeoja berperawakan tomboy.

—테토우벨마겔 잇 유, 놑 메!—

Tepat saat Yunho hendak menghadiri kelas Fisika, ponselnya bergetar di saku celananya. Ia segera menekan 'jawab' setelah mengetahui siapa si penelpon.

"_Ada apa Jumma_?"

"_Aa, Yunho. Ini Dasom Ahjumma. Ahjumma mau memberitahumu bahwa Soyou Ahjumma tadi pingsan dan sampai sekarang belum bangun._"

"Aku akan segera kesana."

Yunho bergegas menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sejak 3 jam pelajaran telah selesai dan sekolah mulai kosong, beberapa murid masih berada di sekolah. Mereka bertanya-tanya, 'Kemanakah Jung Yunho?'

—테토우벨마겔 잇 유, 놑 메!—

Changmin memilih untuk bergelung diatas bed saja. Ia tidak bebas melakukkan apapun selama kakinya belum sembuh total. Dunia serasa memusuhinya kali ini dan keberuntungan serasa enggan berpihak padanya. Semenjak kaki kirinya di gips, ia serba tidak bisa seperti biasanya. Ia benci ketika harus dibantu orang lain. Ia benci ketika orang-orang mulai menanyainya berbagai pertanyaan yang sama. Ia benci ketika ia tidak seperti Shim Changmin yang hebat. Ia benci sikap orangtuanya yang 'tiba-tiba' sangat perhatian padanya. Ia benc—tidaktidaktidak, ia tidak akan membenci Siwon-bodyguardnya-yang sedang berdiri tegap layaknya prajurit kerajaan Inggris diluarnya sana. Setidaknya ia menyukai bantuan-bantuan Siwon, sedikit.

—테토우벨마겔 잇 유, 놑 메!—

Changmin tidak suka ketika orangtuanya sok perhatian. Mom ingin mengajak Changmin periksa keadaan kakinya besok sehabis pulang sekolah dan Dad berjanji apapun yang Changmin mau akan Changmin dapatkan.

"Tuan muda, anda mau kemana lagi?"

"Teruslah menyetir sampai kubilang berhenti." Sahut Changmin datar. Sang supir melakukan perintah majikan meskipun tangannya sudah pegal karena menyetir terus sedari tadi.

"Oh," Tuhan kali ini mengizinkanya beristirahat. "Bahan bakarnya akan habis, tuan muda. Kita akan berhenti di POM bensin di depan sana."

"Hn."

—테토우벨마겔 잇 유, 놑 메!—

Waktu telah menunjuk ke 9. 45. Suhu udara semakin dingin, apalagi Seoul baru saja diguyur hujan. Beberapa pelanggan tampak menikmati makan malam mereka sambil berbincang-bincang. Pelanggan restoran ramyun Soyou Ahjumma lumayan banyak untuk malam ini. Hanya ada 2 orang koki, ia dan seorang waitress lain yang bertugas melayani pelanggan di restoran. Tetapi meskipun begitu, mereka sama sekali tidak kerepotan.

"Pelayan.." Panggil seseorang di meja 11. Merasa hanya ia yang bisa melayanii, Yunho pun menghampiri orang yang memanggil dirinya.

"Ya, Anda mau pesan apa Tuan?"

"Wah…Ternyata Yunhee ya?" Yunho sempat tertegun saat mendengar suara ini. Namun ia kembali bersikap normal dengan sedikit menghindar. "Iya?"

"Yunhee, sini sayang~ main sama Ahjushi~"

Yunho menghela nafas jenuh kemudian tersenyum dipaksakan. "Maaf, namaku Yunho bukan Yunhee dan tolong jangan bersikap tidak sopan disini."

Yunho melepaskan celemeknya dan berpamitan sekilas kepada Nana untuk menghindar ke supermarket di seberang milik agar tidak digodai lagi oleh Ahjushi tadi.

Dasom Ahjumma tampak senang atas kedatangan Yunho. Senyum simpul tak lepas dari bibirnya. "Oh, Yunho. Ada apa?"

"Bisakah aku membantu Ahjumma?"

"Nde, tentu saja. Kebetulan Ahjumma mau kebelakang sebentar mengecek Kwangmin dan Youngmin."

Changmin POV

Aku butuh es saat ini. Tidak peduli seberapa dinginnya suhu malam ini. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan hati-hati menuju supermarket tak jauh dari POM bensin. Aku tau sedaritadi Siwon pegal menyetir terus. Yah, aku memang menyusahkan saja. Tidak seharusnya sih aku melibatkan orang lain untuk merasakan perasaan yang sedang aku rasakan.

Kubuka pintu kaca yang lumayan sulit terbuka saat kudorong.

"Selamat datang.."

Suara itu.

Mata itu.

Orang itu.

Untuk sesaat aku tertegun dengan namja yang kuketahui bernama Yunho.

"um… apakah anda ingin membeli atau berdiam disini saja?"

"Nde.." Kuambil sembarang beberapa batang cokelat di meja kasir dan langsung menyodorkannya kepada namja ini. "Semuanya berapa?"

"14.000 won." Kukeluarkan kartu kreditku dan menyerahkan padanya.

Hening diantara kami. Hanya terdengar suara mesin kasir yang bertugas—seolah sedang menertawaiku.

"Ini belanjaannya dan kartu kreditnya."

"Nde."

Selepas kepergianku dari supermarket tadi, aku kembali ke mobil yang ternyata Siwon sudah siap di kursi pengemudi. Aku menghela nafas sejenak dengan kakiku yang payah ini. Karena aku tidak suka makanan manis jadinya kuberikan semua belanjaan cokelatku pada Siwon. Terserahlah mau diapakan. Aku sekarang mau pulang dan buat PR saja.

"Aku ingin pulang."

"Baik, tuan muda."

Changmin POV end

—테토우벨마겔 잇 유, 놑 메!—

Hangat matahari menyinari ditambah kicauan bersahutan diantara dahan-dahan pohon yang memperindah pagi di suatu gebang SMA. Deru mesin kendaraan terdengar sana sini. Murid-murid melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju sekolah, bersiap untuk memulai aktivitas mereka sebagai pelajar.

"Jangan biarkan 'dia' lolos lagi seperti kemarin."

"Yak, kau kira kegagalan kemarin disengaja huh?"

Dari balik tembok, 2 orang murid SM High School tengah mengawasi sesosok namja berwajah mungil nan imut yang tengah di kejar-kejar banyak gadis—karena baru saja mengangkati rok gadis-gadis itu. -_-"

~TBC~

A/N : Halo~~~ :*

Maaf terlalu lama update—maklum aku lgi kena writer block nih ~~

Summarynya aku ganti ya :3

Readers : Lho kenapa?

Well… Aku merasa blank aja sama konsep 'troublemaker' Yunho ama Changmin disini. troublemaker kan orang yang suka bikin onar sementara menurutku, lumayan ribet bikin karakter 2 orang pembuat onar yang saling nge-cap satu sama lagi sebagai pembuat onar :D Apalagi aku **jarang** bikin onar xD

cosmojewel : Wah aku baru liat fic ini, dikit banget, ayo dong lanjutin trus dipanjangin. Semangat.

= Hehe… iya emang baru kok xD udah tuh di update + dipanjangin. Ok, makasih supportnya. :D

ayen : wah knp posting nya di bagian music.. disni sdikit yg liat.. knp gak di posting di screenplays? ntar klo dsana bnyak yg liat n bca jga review..

tapi buat aq critanya bgus.. ssunan kta2nya rapi.. jdi pnasaran ama prtmuan yunho n changminnya gmna nnti heheee.. truskan ya author fighting!

= entahlah Ayen xD pengennya sih screenplays tp pas aku cari2 sebelum posting ini fic, malah gak nemu2. Kata Mamiku (di dumay nih :D ), screenplaysnya ada tp pas aku check, masih gk nemu2… mungkin browsernya yang salah ato mungkin mata aku kurang jeli liat screenplays. Mungkin, untuk fic aku selanjutnya aku akan pake screenplays xD itupun kalo udah nemu ya :3

Ok, makasih saran+kritiknya. Makasih juga buat supportnya. :D

Abyss Gale : Please more! ChangHo is so delicious and rare! XD

= Alright :D haha… I agree with you if you said that ChangHo is delicious 3 but I disagree with you if you said that ChangHo is rare :) cmon… There's bunch of ChangHo everywhere (especially in lovejournal and ao3) xD

weleh : singkat niaan…next chap ya author-ssi…panjangin lagi…jarang nih ada yang buat changho…

tp plis..pliss…pliss…yunho jgn dijadiin uke yg menye2, imut..ato apalah yg sejenisnya..plisss…

= hehe… emang :P kan masing chap 1 . panggil aku Hana aja ya, aku kurang suka dipanggil author-ssi—kayak kamu manggil orang asing, padahal kamu reader aku :D udah aku panjangin tuh ;) ChangHo/MinHo sebenarnya banyak dimana2 tapi kebanyakan ChangHo dalam bahasa English tuh.

waduh… itu kita liat aja kedepannya ya :D aku gabisa jamin lho Yunho eonni musti berkarakter gimana~~ :3

Silent Reader(s), jumlah kalian banyak sekali dalam beberapa bulan fic ini di posting. Tq for reading. Artinya fic aku laku dong :3

Kritik dan saran? kalau ada :D

—Hana


	3. Chapter 3 : Alasan

Title : Troublemaker is You, not Me!

Cast : Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Minho, Irene Red Velvet (mentioned), Seohyun SNSD (mentioned) dan beberapa orang yang tidak disebutkan namanya. ^-^

Genre : School life, friendship, drama

Rating : T

**Author POV**

Mentari menyelimuti pagi yang dingin dengan sinarnya. Dedaunan kian berganti warna dari semulanya hijau menjadi cokelat. _Iya, sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim gugur._ Yunho membatin sambil menghela nafas. Namun, begitu ia menginjakkan kaki menuju gerbang sekolah, Yunho sudah dihadang oleh tiga namja bertubuh besar nan kekar.

"Kau yang namanya Jung Yunho?"

"…" Yang merasa namanya di sebut hanya diam tanpa ada niatan untuk menjawab. Kedua manik rubahnya memicing curiga, atau lebih tepatnya waspada.

"Ikut kami sebentar."

Sampailah mereka pada suatu tempat yang jarang dilalui orang-orang.

"Jung Yunho, apa benar kau telah berhenti." Pertanyaan—yang lebih mirip seperti pernyataan—dilontarkan dari salah seorang penghadang jalan Yunho tadi. Raut ketiga namja-namja itu seolah menahan amarah dan kekecewaan. Berbeda cerita dengan Yunho yang menunjukkan tampang datar.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Apa dengan aku berhenti akan berdampak **besar** untuk kehidupan kalian." Ujar Yunho dengan menekankan kata besar.

Ketiganya terbisu sebelum seorang yang berkulit hitam menyahuti, "Genk kita benar-benar akan hancur kalau Hyung lepas tangan."

"Aku tidak peduli." Yunho hendak pergi namun kembali dihadang sehingga tidak ada kempatan untuk pergi.

"Kau begitu egois!"

"Kau yang membentuk Genk dan kemudian lepas tanggung jawab begitu saja hanya karna 'dia' mati!"

"Memang egois dan tak berperasaan!"

Jika kemarahan bisa diilustrasikan, asap tebal akan terlihat mengepul dari kepala Yunho. "Sudah kubilang aku **tidak peduli lagi**! Jadi minggirlah."

"Sungguh, sikap Hyung yang begini membuatku gatal untuk melayangkan tinjuan ke wajah sombongmu!"

"Apa katamu…"

Kepalan tangan cepat siap mendarat di muka Yunho namun seseorang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan tinjuan itu dengan menendang keras pinggul namja yang hendak menghajar Yunho.

"Hei, kalau kalian lelaki jangan beraninya main keroyokan, OK?"

Keempat pasang mata seketika menoleh karah sumber suara. "NUGUYA?"

Saat tinjuan cepat—secara tiba-tiba—itu hendak memukul si pengacau, dengan lihainya dia menghindar. Tidak berniat untuk membalas memukul sampai pada akhirnya sebuah tangan besar menarik Yunho untuk berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju jalan ke sekolah. Yang ditarik tidak melakukan protes apa-apa sementara ketiga pemuda pengeroyok terdengar mengumpat dari kejauhan.

"SIALAN KAU JUNG YUNHO URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAI."

Suara engahan nafas terdengar dari kedua pemuda bermarga Shim dan Jung. Para siswa melihati mereka dengan tatapan aneh, _pagi-pagi kok udah ngos-ngosan begitu_. Begitulah inner dan bisik-bisik orang-orang yang melihat keduanya. Tapi apa peduli Yunho? Ia langsung saja melenggang ke kelasnya tanpa mempedulikan Changmin—yang padahal baru saja menolongnya—.

"Langsung pergi, eh? Dasar tidak tau terima kasih."

Iya sih Yunho masih dengar ucapan si pemuda jangkung bermarga Shim itu. Tapi sekali lagi author ulangi, apa pedulinya?

_GYUT!_

"Eh! SIALAN KAU JANGAN SEENAKNYA NGAKATI ROK ORANG DONG!"

Ditempatnya Changmin malah _sweatdrop_ melihat pemandangan yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi. Kalau bahasa istilahnya sih kayak _de javu_ gitu.

"Sepertinya aku salah menolong orang. Benar-benar…namja kurang ajar." Gumamnya pelan, melenggang ke kelasnya sebelum dirinya terlambat ke kelasnya Lim Songsaengnim.

Shim Changmin dilahirkan ditengah-tengah keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi status sosial. Ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai _salaryman_ berpangkat tinggi begitu otoriter kepada anak-anaknya. Ibunya seorang guru di suatu SMA swasta yang begitu terkenal dan sudah berkarir lama disana. Hyungnya yang pertama kini telah sukses dan entah berada di belahan bumi mana—Changmin sudah tidak tau lagi—. Sedangkan Hyungnya yang nomor dua masih kuliah di Jerman, mengejar gelar Profesor katanya, entah jurusan apa dan universitas apa yang diambil—itu juga Changmin tidak tau lagi—. Terlahir sebagai bungsu memang bukan kemauan Changmin, apalagi sekarang tanggungan keluarga Shim hanya tinggal dirinya seorang.

Dan, latar belakang keluarganya yang super 'sempurna' inilah yang menyebabkan kepribadian Changmin berubah. Sering bolos, berbohong, merokok bahkan membangkang perkataan Ayahnya. Tidak kuat lagi, sampai masa itu datang. Changmin kabur dari rumah dan benar-benar terjerumus kedalam pergaulan bebas.

Saat itu, perang genk SM High dengan RR High tak bisa terelakkan. Permusuhan yang terjadi diantara keduanya yang berlangsung selama berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya menyebabkan tawuran kedua SMA yang paling diwaspadai seantero Korea Selatan. Changmin yang belum genap berusia 18 tahun pun ikut andil dalam kekacauan besar yang berpengaruh pada aktivitas sosial masyarakat sekitar Seoul kala itu. Berbekal pemukul baseball yang beratnya tidak main-main, bocah kelas 9 SMP yang seharusnya lebih memfokuskan diri untuk persiapan Ujian Nasional itu membaur mengikuti jalannya tawuran.

Tidak disangka-sangka tawuran yang sengit itu menghadiahi seorang Shim Changmin kerugian yang besar seperti tulang kering kaki kanan patah, kehilangan 3 gigi geraham, dan koma selama 6 bulan lamanya. Setelah berhasil melewati masa-masa sulit akhirnya Changmin dapat melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang SMA, terima kasih berkat otaknya dan juga 'koneksi' sang ayah. Sangat disayangkan, rupanya selain melanjutkan sekolahnya Shim Changmin punya tujuan lain—yang menjadi prioriti nomor 2—yaitu membentuk sebuah genk berisi anak-anak SMA pilihannya.

"Sudah selesai _story telling_-nya?" Interupsi Yunho seolah mengubah suasana yang awalnya serius menjadi err—sunyi. Seketika ukuran emosi Changmin naik sampai titik tertinggi.

"Aku tidak sedang story telling! _Tsk_! Itu kisahku tau bukan fiksi yang diceritakan—"

"Iya iya berisik ah! Aku kan cuman main-main." Pemuda yang satu-satunya bermata musang disana tampak memajukan bibirnya seperti bentuk bebek. Membuat Changmin agak salah fokus dengan lower lip yang penuh dan kemerahan. "Jadi…apa tujuanmu menceritakan **kisah**mu itu?"

Mengalihkan pandangannya, Changmin pun menjawab mantap. "Aku ingin merekrutmu jadi tangan kananku. Kemampuan bela diri, fisik dan staminamu bagus Jung Yunho oleh karena itu aku tertarik menjadikanmu bagian dari genk-ku."

Sepertinya perkataan Changmin barusan telah membawa pengaruh besar terhadap seorang Jung Yunho, terbukti dengan perubahan ekspresi yang semulanya datar menjadi serius—atau ketakutan. "Tidak mau."

"Tenang saja, anggotanya bukan hanya kita berdua—yah walaupun baru sekitar 15-an orang. Terus kita juga punya markas sendiri—"

"Aku menolak. Sudah ah pengen ke kelas."

Buru-buru Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dengan kedua tangan bergetar hebat. Berusaha menutupi getaran itu dengan mengepalkan erat jari-jari. Sementara Changmin masih diam ditempatnya berdiri.

"Bukankah kau dulunya seorang troublemaker? Kenapa menolak tawaranku?"

Langkah terhenti. "_Mianhae_ mau seberapa keras kau berusaha membujukku tetap saja…_troublemaker is __**you**__, not __**me**_! _I'm out already._"

Tanpa ada niatan untuk kembali berbicara dengan Changmin, Yunho langsung pergi. Jangan kira ia tidak tau siapa Shim Changmin. Meski informasi yang diketahuinya tidak detail namun Yunho tetap mengetahui semuanya. Semuanya. Termasuk bagian dimana Changmin ikut serta dalam tawuran besar antara kedua SMA berpengaruh di Seoul. Terlebih fakta bahwa ia merupakan salah satu bagian dari peristiwa tersebut.

Alasannya izin ke WC tetapi malah bolos pelajaran Seo songsaengnim. Berkilah kalau kakinya tiba-tiba sakit lagi—padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu dokter yang menangani kaki Changmin menyatakan bahwa pemuda jangkung itu sudah sepenuhnya sembuh. Sebenarnya Changmin mana peduli dengan alasan konyol yang dibuatnya, toh songsaengnim muda pengajar matematika tersebut selalu baik padanya. Efek kemenangan SM High atas kemenangan Tim Kyuhyun (dirinya termasuk didalamnya) yang memenangkan medali Olimpiade Matematika. Mungkin.

Entah takdir atau tidak sadar Changmin malah berdiri di dekat kelas Yunho. Iris _mismatched_nya bergulir mencari posisi duduk Yunho yang ditemuinya pada nomor 2 dari kiri sudut belakang kelas dekat jendela.

_Sejarah Dunia_.

Demi kelakuan miring Pak Kepala Sekolah yang diketahui bernama lengkap Lee Sooman, itu adalah pelajaran membosankan yang pernah Changmin ikuti. _Hell_, ayolah siapa yang tahan dengan pelajaran yang mengharuskan kau mengingat dengan benar tanggal, bulan, tahun dan nama orang tanpa berbuat kesalahan. Ditempatnya berdiri Changmin menghela nafas berat.

Permukaan meja rapi, buku tulis tampak terbuka begitupun buku paket namun tidak ditemukan keberadaan alat tulis diatasnya—menandakan bahwa semenjak dimulainya pelajaran Sejarah Dunia ini Yunho sama sekali tidak membuka tempat pensilnya. Tidak heran sih kenapa Yunho tampak sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Padahal ada begitu banyak hal yang perlu dicatat karena apa yang dikatakan Irene songsaengnim saat mengajar itulah yang masuk dalam ulangan. Benar-benar cari mati. Changmin membatin.

_Oh _Changmin, kau tidak tau saja apa yang menyebabkan siswa peringkat 15 besar sekolahmu itu tidak mau menulis—atau lebih tepatnya phobia menulis.

Musim berganti. Terhitung sekarang sudah memasuki 2 hari dalam musim dingin. Suhu dingin menusuk-nusuk tulang jika kau tidak memakai pakaian tebal, warna putih salju hampir mendominasi setiap sudut Seoul. Di Minggu pagi yang dingin dan cocok untuk berdiam diri didalam selimut, 3 orang pemuda SM High tengah jogging bersama seolah mengabaikan kenyataan musim apa sekarang.

"Aku sebenarnya malas jogging di cuaca dingin begini mendingan diam dirumah sambil nonton 'koleksi'."

"Diamlah Choi Minho!" Pemuda berambut ikal kecoklatan menimpali kesal celetukan pemuda paling muda diantara ketiganya.

"Hei bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke café itu? Sudah hampir 3 jam kita jogging dan aku sudah lelah." Usul Changmin dengan nada datar dan tanpa perasaan meninggalkan kedua bawahannya.

"_Ya_ Shim Changmin main tinggal aja lo."

"Ayo Kyu hyung kita susul Hyungnim." Syukurlah perkataan Minho berhasil menggagalkan kebiasaan Kyuhyun untuk melempari Changmin sepatu—seperti yang lalu-lalu. Keduanya pun bergegas memasuki café berpapan nama 86st Coffee.

Duduk berhadap-hadapan dan kebetulan kursinya terdiri dari 3, pesanan ketiga pemuda SM High itu juga baru selesai diantar.

"Haaahh…memang paling enak ngopi di cuaca dingin bengini. Hyungdeul kapan-kapan kita jogging lagi ya." Mulai pemuda paling muda diantara ketiganya dengan suara bass yang ceria. Mereka satu angkatan tapi memang Minho yang paling muda dengan jarak 10 bulan.

"Kapan-kapan kalau kalian ngajak aku jongging lagi, aku gamau. Gak!" Sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada mengancam yang sebenarnya tidak mempan untuk pemuda bermarga Shim dan Choi dihadapannya.

Berdehem agak keras. "Memang jones sepertimu ada acara **penting** ya di hari minggu?"

"Setahuku gak ada, Hyungnim. Paling kencan berjam-jam sama keyboard tertjintah."

"KALIAN BERDUA!"

Yang digoda jadi misuh-misuh sendiri sementara pelaku pembullyan malah ketawa keras-keras sambil _high five_ ria.

"Kalau saja kau bukan sahabatku pasti sudah kuabaikan permintaanmu, Shim Changmin."

"Oke, maaf deh maaf Kyu. Aku kan bercanda."

"Nee, maafkan dongsaengmu ini juga ya Kyu hyung."

Diakhir, Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar sebagai perwujudan 'iya'. Sekedar pengetahuan, Cho Kyuhyun atau yang dikenal dengan Evil Kyu yang hobinya ngebully anak orang, tidak akan berdaya dan malah kena bully sama Changmin yang merangkap sahabatnya sejak SMP. LoL.

"Jadi…usahamu gagal ya?"

"Ya, begitulah. Sepertinya pilihanku menjadikanmu sebagai tangan kananku lebih tepat ketimbang mengajak orang itu."

Minho menyela. "Yahh…Sayang sekali Hyungdeul padahal kudengar orang itu pandai berkelahi."

"Mau gimana lagi Min? Kalau kupaksa sesuai keinginanku yang ada dia malah gak iklas nantinya."

"Udah ah gausah dibahas lagi." Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Changmin sebagai tanda 'akhiri-pembicaraan-tentang-Yunho' sebelum kedua pemuda itu semakin mengeluh kenapa Jung Yunho tidak mau bergabung dengan genk mereka. "Aku ada beberapa calon _right-hand man_ nih."

2 lembar foto dileparkan keatas meja. "Ini Kim Joonmyun, dikenal dengan nickname Suho. Kelas 1-3 di XO High. Orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai orang yang ramah tapi dalamnya sangat kasar dan tidak segan-segan melukai musuh." telunjuk Kyuhyun menunjuk-nunjuk foto seorang pemuda yang sepertinya diambil diam-diam. Jelas penampilannya seperti orang 'baik'. "Lalu yang ini Jung Soo jung. Dia se-SMA dengan kita. Kelas 1-5. Sifatnya dingin tapi begitu setia dan jago berkelahi. Nomor HP nya 0611-xxxx-xxxx." telunjuk itu berganti menunjuk pada sebuah foto perempuan yang bertampang datar. Baik Changmin maupun Minho hanya mengangguk-angguk. Penampilan luar belum tentu menunjukan sifat asli!

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi keributan dari luar. Ketiga pemuda itu mencari sumber keributan dan menemukan asalnya. Pemuda paling tua disana menyeringai. Sementara yang paling muda sudah heboh ingin menolong.

"Ingin menolongnya, **ketua**?" Yang paling tua—Kyuhyun—bertanya pada ketua genk—Changmin—dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku nonton saja."

Seingaian iblis Kyuhyun mengembang.

"Hyungdeul, 5 vs 1 itu tidak adil."

"Stttt, tenanglah sedikit Minho-ya." Tangan besar Changmin menepuk-nepuk bahu Minho pelan. "Sebenarnya aku ingin melihat sebatas mana kemampuan Jung Yunho."

Minho diam. Kyuhyun masih menyeringai. Changmin juga diam seraya mengamati seorang pemuda bermata musang diluar sana.

**TBC**

A/N : Aku pulang bawa chapter 3. Ada yang nungguin? /nggak

Ngerasa gak sih kalau fic ini updet setahun sekali? *sungkem* Maafkan daku wahai readers yang masih setia membaca hingga detik ini. (ToT)

Saya mohon maaf jika feeling-nya tiba-tiba berubah karena saya masih dalam tahap belajar dan berkembang menjadi author yang lebih baik lagi :'D

Oke dengarkan dulu alasanku gak updet

(gak dibaca juga gak papa, gak maksa kok)

Gini, rencananya aku pengen namatin fic Troublemaker is You, not me ini sebelum UN tapi ujung-ujungnya tetap tidak terlaksana, apalagi hitungan kalender udah H-90. Akhirnya aku mutuskan untuk fokus TO kota; Ujian praktek; UAS; UN; dsb sampai selesai. Setelah melewati masa-masa tersibuk bagi anak kelas 12 akhirnya ada waktu kosong tetapi masih ada aja hambatan. Aku ikut SBMPTN dan harus belajar sampai awal juni baru ada (lagi) waktu kosong. Naah bulan inilah aku mulai aktif lagi nulis.

Kedua, selain karena tuntutan real life ada juga masalah yang ngehambat yaitu penyakit serius yang sering dialami seorang author, yaitu ide yang bercabang-cabang untuk nulis fic baru. Udah tau harusnya namatin TIY,NM tapi ide A muncul tiba-tiba disaat pengerjaan fic TIY,NM. Coba bikin fic baru dari ide A sekedar untuk pengusir rasa bosan, munculah ide B dengan isi cerita dan tokoh yang berbeda. Lalu aku ngalihkan diri untuk bikin fic baru dari ide B, pas selesai bikin pembukaan fic baru sadar kalau tujuan utama adalah namatin TIY,NM. (Reader: Author waras? || Me : Udah enggak, ngahahaahhahaha.) Ujung-ujungnya TIY,NM gak selesai-selesai diketik.

Udahan deh penjelasannya. Aku tau perasaan reader yang nunggu-nunggu ceritanya kapan diupdet kayak gimana, tahu dengan sangat jelas. *sungkem lagi* Maka dari itu aku usahakan updet secepat mungkin.

Terima kasih atas support, comment, like, serta follow nya! AKU MENYUKAI RESPON KALIAN SEMUA! ^O^ *tebar flying kiss* /diusir/

Dan waktunya Hana membalas review para readers :D

**Abyss** : Udah ini di upload. Maaf kelamaan. *sungkem* :'))

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai chapter ini~ ^0^

** .75470** : Ho'oh ChangHo betul banget itu :') apalagi yang berbahasa Indonesia, fanficnya bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari

Sini aku kasih tau artinya kalau begitu, Troublemaker = pembuat onar. *paham? :D

Hiks, maafkan Hana yang membuat karakter Changmin tampak lemah disini. :'D Karena memang benar tebakan kamu, ini masih awal-awal, belum masuk ke penjelasan lebih banyak mengenai karakter Yunho. Di chap 3 ini baru menjelaskan karakter Changmin+latar belakang keluarganya. Jadi untuk Yunho sepertinya akan aku ketik di chapter berikutnya *awasspoiler* :D

siapa namja sama yeoja tomboy dipingir lapangan? HAYOOK coba ditebak, cewek tomboy kayaknya udah tau kan? :3 Kalo cowoknya nanti kukasih tau di chapter depan. Aku pengen karakter antagonisnya sok misterius. *hahaha* /digeplak/

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai chapter ini~ ^0^

**Caramel_JY** : Hi juga JY! ^^ Terima kasih atas saran nya. Tenang aja kok saya akan memperjelas karakter Yunho sama Changmin disini. Karena tokoh utama dalam sebuah cerita memang harusnya diperjelas agar reader menikmati cerita. *hahaha* *apadeh* x3

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai chapter ini~ ^0^

untuk **x **dan **aru** : Iya, ini sudah dilanjut :')

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai chapter ini~ ^0^

Kritik dan saran? Nambahin ide cerita? kalau ada :D

—Hana


End file.
